The 1000 Dollar Dare
by Kevin Khaos
Summary: Hurricane,Lita,Trish, and RVD have to do inventory for Eric. But what happens when they dare each other to stay the night when the arenas haunted? New chaps up R&R Plz!
1. The Mayem Begins!

THE 1000 Dollar Dare  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE WWE!!  
  
Author: Kevin Khaos _____________________________________________________________ Why do we have to do this?" Said Rob Van Dam as he put a check next to the word GUARDRAILS on his inventory sheet.  
  
"I think Eric just wanted us to do this. Hurricane! Stop eating the left-over popcorn!" yelled Trish Stratus  
  
A shocked expression appeared on Hurricane's face. "You actually believe the superhero, the Hurricane, would stoop so low as to steal popcorn?!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How dare you!" (Hurricane Pose)"How can you prove this!"  
  
While hurricane was complaining to Trish a popcorn bag fell fro the Hurricane's pocket.  
  
"Oh.Ah. He He, How did that get there?" Said the Hurricane nervously  
  
"SIGH, forget it"  
  
RUMBLE  
  
"What was that?" Said Lita who just came in with a box of Styrofoam bits  
  
"Thunderstorm, don't you watch the news?" said Rob as he tried to balance on a ladder placing the box of bits onto a shelf  
  
"You know Rob is a lot more sophisticated when the show ends." Lita pointed out  
  
"DUDE! Totally not cool!"  
  
"There goes that philosophy." Said Hurricane  
  
RUMBLE  
  
"AHHHH!!" screamed the Hurricane throwing his bag of popcorn directly at Rob  
  
"DUDE!" Yelled Rob as the popcorn splattered over his face  
  
"Ahh! Is the widle Hurricane afraid of a widle Thunder?" said Trish in a sing-songy voice  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." Said Hurricane covering himself in the ring mats  
  
"Oh. Um Ok." Said Trish not expecting that  
  
CREEEAAAKKK  
  
"What was that?!" Lita repeated only sounding more nervous  
  
"It's the door." Said Trish nervously moving toward Rob "IT'S THE SWAMP THING!!!" Screamed Hurricane throwing the mats onto Rob, Trish, and Lita  
  
"No its not, its just Jeff and his idiot brother Matt."  
  
"I resent that." Said Matt Hardy as he took off his coat  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Said Jeff as he attempted to find the coat rack  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" demanded Hurricane  
  
"Uhhhhh. Photo shoot." Responded Matt  
  
"Plus what was up with the screaming about a minute ago?" Jeff said still attempting to find the coat rack  
  
"A. We are here because Eric had us take inventory. B. The Screaming was caused by are little Hurricane here. And C. There isn't a coat rack Jeff!" explained Trish  
  
"The Hurricane never screams!"  
  
RUMBLE  
  
"AHHH!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA' DIE!!" Screamed Hurricane as he threw another box of Styrofoam bits at Rob  
  
"DUDE!! STILL NOT COOL!"  
  
"Well anyway just don't stay here too long or else." said Jeff mysteriously  
  
"What?" said Rob  
  
"This arena is haunted by a ghost." Said Jeff  
  
"A ghost?" said Hurricane shaking  
  
"Yes one day a recording studio guy was recording a song for a wrestler. When he came back he didn't like it and fired him. The recorder was extremely angry, so he accidentally threw his fist into the electric box. " Matt said " Till this day he haunts this Arena trying to find the wrestler who fired him. You always will know when he's there when you hear weird entrance music. Then you hear pounding on doors, windows, walls, ect. But when you see green slime oozing through the cracks in the walls you know he's gonna GETCHA'!!"  
  
"YEHHHH!" Screamed Hurricane  
  
"Ohhh, C'mon, you actually believe in that? SIGH, I know Matt and Jeff. They like to make up stories." Said Lita  
  
"Well we would like to stay but we have to go to the Photo Shoot." Said Matt as they left for the main Arena  
  
"Yeah!!, Later!!" said Jeff as he sped to catch up with Matt  
  
"Lets go too!" said Hurricane as he tried to leave  
  
"C'mon! If you believe that than you should be a ghost too!" said Trish  
  
"Ha! I bet you' that we could stay in this Arena longer that YOU!" said Rob  
  
"The first one to leave the arena yelling and screaming loses and has to pay the winner's $1000 AND has to yell about how perfect the winners are AND has to become there personal slave!" challenged Trish  
  
"YOUR ON! AND LET THE BEST DUDES-"  
  
"Or dudettes."  
  
"Right. Or DUDETTES WIN!" ___________________________________________________________________  
  
So howdya like?R&R and don't flame! REMAINDER: DON'TANGER THE HAWKS! Later! 


	2. Plotting and Potato Chips

The 1000 Dollar Dare  
  
Chapter 2: Plotting and Potato Chips  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL own NOTHING!!  
  
Author: Kevin Khaos  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
"I am NOT staying here you can NOT make me!" Complained the Hurricane as he whined to RVD to the delight of Trish and Lita  
  
"Dude! DUDE! Calm down! Listen if you bum out now than like, we are going to have to be like their slaves and, wear T-Shirts that say like, 'TRISH STATUS IS GOD', and stuff"  
  
That comment from RVD left Hurricane speechless as he gaped at him. "OH MY GOD!!"  
  
"Dude like I know! Never knew a had a way with words, Huh?" RVD grinned  
  
"No. I was gapping at the fact that we have to wear T-Shirts that would say that!"  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Lita "Are you guys gonna' stay like men-"  
  
"But, like, you're a woman!" Rob said confused  
  
"I take back what I said about you earlier! But anyway you guys better stay here or we are going to start making the PINK T-Shirts we are going to make you guys wear later!" stated Lita  
  
"Uhhhggg, Pink!" shivered Hurricane, "I'm in!"  
  
"Alright! Well Lita and me are going to get some food. Its gonna be a loooooong night." Said Trish as they left the arena  
  
~*~ "Pstttt! Are they gone?" questioned Hurricane  
  
"Yeah." Checked Rob  
  
"That's good! Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh. 13?"  
  
"SIGH! No! We could scare the girls into running out of the building!"  
  
"Won't the ghost already do that?" said RVD "You heard Matt. Or ummmm. oh yeah! You were to busy hiding behind the boxes of mats and guardrails!"  
  
"THERE'S A GHOST?!?! ACKKKK!!! WHY DID THE GIRLS GET TO GO!!" screamed Hurricane as he did what he did when Matt was there, and took his rightful place behind the boxes  
  
BANG!!  
  
"Whazzat?!" Said RVD as he headed toward Hurricane  
  
"IT'S THE SWAMP THING!!!" As he threw a box that again landed on Rob  
  
"Cool it Rob," said Rob calmly to himself as random numerous things fell on his head "Remember your Karma."  
  
BANG!!  
  
"It's coming closer!" shivered Hurricane  
  
"It's getting louder!" shrieked Rob  
  
BANG!!  
  
"AHHHHHKKKKKK!!!" RVD & Hurricane Screamed  
  
"Hey! Yo! Why are you guys still here?"  
  
"JEFF?!"  
  
"Yeah and in the flesh! Say what was with the screaming?"  
  
"Ohhh. That. Um.. We're AHEM we're practicing for this horror play we have to do." Hurricane said  
  
"Rrrrright."  
  
"Yeah say what's with the banging?" Hurricane asked while removing coiled mat from his leg.  
  
"Ohhh. That was the candy machine. Stupid thing took my dollar." Jeff pointed to a candy machine near the room  
  
CLUNK!  
  
"Yes! Oh Yes!!" Jeff said sprinting toward the machine, bent down, and removed a red bag "The wonderful, colorful, sugary taste there for known art tho as SKITTLES!!"  
  
Jeff quickly emptied the bag into his mouth to the gaping mouths of RVD and Hurricane. "Do you think its smart for us to let Jeff to choke on those skittles?" Rob questioned  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
~*~  
  
"Now sour cream & onion or BBQ?" Trish inspected  
  
"How about baked or refried?" Lita pointed out  
  
"Hmmmmm." Trish thought about what to get when a shadowely figure aprocced them with what looked like a huge sickle!  
  
"IT'S THE SWAMP THING!!" Trish Shrieked  
  
"No its not," Lita said trying to pry Trish off of her "It's just Jeff's idiot brother Matt."  
  
"If you say that one more time I'll -"  
  
"He He just joking."  
  
"What are you guy doing?"  
  
"Shopping why?"  
  
"Your staying the night aren't you?" Matt said with a smirk  
  
"Yeah," Trish confessed "What's it to you?"  
  
"I'm just saying that you guys better be on your guard," Matt warned "I think that Rob and Hurricane are plotting. Be carefull."  
  
So Howdya' Like? Don't flame too!  
  
Send Suggestions plus R&R  
  
NO R&R NO CHAP#3  
  
REMINDER: DON'T ANGER THE HAWKS!! 


	3. Swamp Things and Sauerkraut

THE 1000 DOLLAR DARE  
  
AUTHOR: Kevin Khaos. Who still owns nothing! SOB!! CHAPTER 3: Swamp things and Sauerkraut DISCLAIMER: Didn't I already tell you I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!. WHAAAAAAAAAA!!! ___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ha ha!" Trish laughed, "I can't believe you actually believed in the swamp thing!"  
  
"Hmppp."  
  
"Ha ha! At least I'm not superstitious!" Trish continue to laugh  
  
"Hey!" Hurricane protested "A little birdie told me at the store you were crying that there's a swamp thing too!"  
  
"No WAY!"  
  
"Yes way!" Hurricane stuck out his hand "Kevin Khaos! I summon you!"  
  
Instead of Kevin Khaos they got a hawk, which landed on Hurricane's shoulder. Hurricane took out the letter that was in its foot. "Kevin Khaos sends his regards. He thinks that this will help you."  
  
The hawk dropped a tape recorder, which Hurricane played. "AHHHH!! IT'S THE SWAMP THING!!"  
  
"As you were saying?" Rob said to Trish with a smile  
  
"Well. Um. Uhhh. BATHROOM!!" Trish sprinted to the bathroom  
  
"Sooo Rob do you know what's up with this Swamp Thing?"  
  
"Yeah check it out," Rob then removed a TV Guide "8:30 Revenge of the Swamp Thing. 9:00 The Swamp Thing's Revenge. 9:30 The Revenge of the Things from the Swamps."  
  
"Any difference between them?"  
  
"None whatsoever."  
  
"Whatzhat?" Hurricane said as he suddenly had a paranoid expression  
  
"SIGH. we all know its gonna be Jeff and his idiot brother Matt." Said Rob  
  
"You shouldn't say that." Lita warned  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remember the warning Jeff's Favorite Skittle said and remember what happened when you insulted that author ummm uhhhh. oh yeah hypr angl. Remember how foul he made you look!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Bang!  
  
"IT'S THE SWAMP-"  
  
"Cool it dude. Save it for later." Said RVD covering Hurricanes mouth with his hand  
  
Bang!!  
  
"IT'S THE SWAMP TH-"  
  
"DON'T" Said Lita  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"IT'S THE SWAMP THING!!"  
  
"ACKKKK!!" Groaned Lita and Rob  
  
"The Rock wants to know why you guys are screaming!"  
  
"Hey its . somebody's idiot brother Rock!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"The Rock needs to organize his Bill Goldberg taunts."  
  
"Riiight."  
  
"Now the Rock wants to know what are YOU guys and gals doing here?"  
  
"Trish and Lita challenged us to stay the night."  
  
"And if we lose we have to pay them 1000 dollars."  
  
"Ha! I bet you that the Rock alone can whoop all your tails!"  
  
"You wish!"  
  
CREEAAAK!!  
  
"ACKKK!! Ohhh. its just Matt and his idiot brother Jeff." Rock said  
  
"No it's Jeff and his idiot brother MATT!" Hurricane corrected  
  
"Its neither, Jeff's FS is gonna go ballistic again." Rob said  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
Right then Jeff and his bro Matt (That's not idiot bro by the way.) burst in.  
  
"Guys come quick!!" Jeff grabbed all of theme and towed them to a room  
  
"Hey is that a swimming pool?" Rob asked  
  
"Yup and looks like its filled with."  
  
"SAURKRAUT!!" Matt yelled "THE GHOST OF SAURER K. RAUT USED TO LOVE SAURKRAUT!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Saurer K. Raut the recorder." Matt clarified "He used to love Sauerkraut."  
  
"Well anyway I would like to tell that the Rock is officially in this contest!"  
  
"He used to love Sauerkraut."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
So Howjya' Like again!  
  
Make suggestions comments ANYTHING!  
  
Just don't flame  
  
DON'T ANGER THE HAWKS!! 


	4. eVrE1’s L33t 3t 3!

The 1000 Dollar Dare  
VrE1's L33t |3|_|t /\/\3!  
  
Notice!: You might want to learn L33t! also do a search for "Its Peanut Butter Jelly Time". You'll see!  
  
CHA-CHA! CHINK!  
  
CHA-CHA! CHINK!  
  
"Jeff."  
  
CHA-CHA! CHINK!  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
CHA-CHA! CHINK!  
  
"JEFF! HOW MANY SKITTLES DO YOU POSSIBLY NEED?" Matt yelled exasperatly  
  
"A LOT!" Jeff shrieked back "THERE RAINBOW COLORS MESMORIZE ME TO BUY MORE!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU JUST STARE AT YOUR HAIR THEN!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh-"  
  
"QUIET!" Rob silenced "How do you think we feel about you too fighting!"  
  
Although Rob's remark silenced the patrons everyone soon continued fight as in Matt and Jeff fighting about what was better M&Ms or Skittles, Hurricane talking to Rock about his new movie, and Trish and Lita talking about anonymous cute guys they saw.  
  
"*SIGH* I guess there's no use for me." Rob pouted before heading off toward the lockers.  
  
~*~  
  
"-However it needed more flying scenes for me to give it two thumbs up but not bad Rock, not bad."  
  
"HA! Skittles are better than your puny M&M's! MUHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Hey" asked Trish"Has neone seen Rob?"  
  
"Neone?" Jeff asked while gulping down more skittles  
  
"L33t language, search for it on Goggle."  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
"Well didn't he head off to the locker room?" Matt wondered  
  
"Y34|-| /\/\4-|--|-. DdNt j00 hre?"  
  
Matt:???0_o???  
  
Together they pushed open the door and saw what the torture they caused. "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!! IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!"  
  
Everyone except Rob: O__O;  
  
"Hey guys!" Rob said while dancing to the song  
  
"Ahhhh!! My EARS! There MEALTING!" Jeff cringed  
  
"You guys have no taste in music." Rob complained while turning off the stereo.  
  
"Pfft!" Trish said while looking around the room. Ch-Ch-Ch Ha-Ha-Ha  
  
"Whatzat? " Rob suddenly turned around paranoid Ch-Ch-Ch Ha-Ha-Ha  
  
"Its Jason from 'Friday the 13th'!!" Rock whimpered Ch-Ch-Ch Ha-Ha-Ha  
  
"IT'S THE SWAMP THING!!" Hurricane shrieked and dove in a locker accidentally locking himself in there  
  
"NO! ITS TH- Wait doesn't it always do that?" Ch-Ch-Ch Ha-Ha-Ha  
  
"Hmmmm. NO!" Lita screamed Ch-Ch-Ch Ha-Ha-Ha  
  
"Ch-Ch-Ch Ha-Ha-Ha." Jeff whisper  
  
"Jeff!!"  
  
"What? I just like the sound." Jeff complained  
Everyone started to turn around paranoid as the SFX continued. Rob accidentally instead hit the button to play.  
  
"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!" The stereo yelled  
  
Suddenly a body tumbled out from a locker "ARRRRRGGHHH! My ears!"  
  
"Jericho!!" Rock yelled "I outa' smack down your candy ass!"  
  
"What?" Jericho smirked "I was just having fun?"  
  
"Jericho!" Matt said while heading toward Jericho with a Fozzy CD Motioning to break it  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Jericho pleaded "NeT|-|1|\/6 |3|_| T -|- |-|4t!!"  
  
Matt:???o_O???  
  
"Hey guys!!" Hurricane yelled from the locker "Check this out!!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
PLZ R&R R3ls I Wl1 snd Rnt-4-(0|o5 o n U!!!  
  
(O_^) 


End file.
